


[Podfic] When I feel that somethin’

by olive2pod (olive2read)



Series: [Podfic] I wanna hold your hand [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Holding Hands, Introspection, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod
Summary: Patrick glanced down to where David’s hands had stilled by his sides, then back up to David’s face. He reached out, just a bit hesitantly, to slide the fingers of his right hand down along the inside of David’s left wrist and pressed his palm into David’s.The first time Patrick holds David's hand.





	[Podfic] When I feel that somethin’

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When I feel that somethin'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151013) by [olivebranchesandredwine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivebranchesandredwine/pseuds/olivebranchesandredwine). 

**Length:** 09:19

**Streaming:**  


If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon 🕒 and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x  


—

**To download from dropbox:** right-click & save: [m4a](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dsv3un93s73blba/When%20I%20feel%20that%20somethin%E2%80%99%20by%20olivebranchesandredwine.m4a?dl=0)

**File Size:** 15.3 MB (m4a)


End file.
